La lettre
by th13
Summary: Une nuit ou Bella dort, Alice écrit une lettre


**Disclamer: **_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer._

**NDA: **_Yuri..._

_Petit OS en attendant de mettre le prochain chapitre de ma ff. A dire vrai, je bloque dessus mais bon, avec un peu de motivation, je devrai boucler le chapitre._

_Comme d'habitude, c'est un pairing Alice/Bella._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

><p><em>Lettre n°11 2011_

_A l'instant même ou je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Délicieuse adolescente de dix-sept ans à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux couleur chocolat. _

_Ton arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue au sein de ma famille. Jasper avait du mal à se contrôler en te voyant, Rosalie te regardait comme si tu était une pestiférée et Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à lire dans tes pensées. Quand à Emmett, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rose. Et moi dans tout ça? Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Quelque chose en toi réveillait un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas. Qui aurai cru que je tomberai amoureuse aussi vite? Certainement pas moi. _

_Tout à la base était fait pour que nous ne soyons pas ensemble. Je suis une vampire et tu es humaine. Je bois du sang animal et tu manges. Je ne dors pas et toi, tu rêves. Je suis immortelle et toi, tu es humaine. J'ai le corps froid et tu as le corps chaud. Je reste figée dans l'éternité de mes dix-neuf ans et toi, tu vieillis._

_Et pourtant..._

_Notre premier contact a été des plus « maladroits ». Il avait gelé pendant la nuit et il y avait du verglas sur les marches de l'escalier de l'école. Tu avais glissé et je t'ai rattrapée. Tu as eu une expression de surprise en découvrant l'identité de ton sauveur et tu m'a sourit, dévoilant tes adorables fossettes. Je sentait ma peau se réchauffer à ton contact et je t'ai reposée à terre avec un léger sourire. Tu m'a remerciée en m'embrassant sur la joue et, ce jour là, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Cette scène, aussi courte soit elle, s'était déroulée sous les yeux de ma famille qui ne manquèrent pas de m'en reparler quand nous allâmes à la villa..._

_Les semaines passèrent et je prenais plaisir à te découvrir. Nous pouvions passer des heures à parler de divers sujets mais tu ne me parlais jamais de toi tout comme je ne parlai jamais de moi. Entre temps, tu avais fait connaissance de mes frères et soeur. Tout de suite, tu t'es très bien entendue avec Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Rose t'ignorait royalement mais tu t'en foutait._

_Te souviens tu de notre premier baiser? Moi, comme si c'était hier. Nous étions la forêt bordant la villa et nous parlions de choses et d'autres tout en marchant. A un moment, tu t'es prise les pieds dans une racine et je t'ai rattrapée. Mon visage était près du tien et je pouvais sentir ton souffle rapide sur mes lèvres. Je t'ai regardée en me demandant si j'allais avoir le courage de t'embrasser et j'ai senti une de tes mains se poser contre ma nuque. Et tu m'a embrassée comme si c'était la dernière fois... A l'instant même ou tu m'a embrassée, j'ai su que jamais plus, je n'embrasserai d'autres lèvres que les tiennes._

_Et notre première fois... Mélange entre maladresse et hardiesse. Malgré l'envie que j'avais de toi, j'avais prit le temps de te faire l'amour, de te faire découvrir le plaisir au féminin..._

_C'est le lendemain que j'ai eu le courage de t'avouer ce que j'étais réellement. J'avais réussi à te cacher ma condition de vampire mais j'en souffrais énormément. A dire vrai, j'avais peur que tu me rejette mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là. Comme tu me l'a si bien dit, « cela explique beaucoup de choses »._

_Je ne t'ai jamais imposé quoique ce soit. Tu as fait les choix qui te semblaient justes. Je t'ai simplement accompagnée dans ta vie d'étudiante tandis que je poursuivais mes études dans une autre université que la tienne mais je faisais en sorte pour que nous nous voyions le plus régulièrement possible..._

_Tu es à présent devenue une magnifique jeune femme que j'aime profondément. En toi, j'ai trouvée celle qu'il me fallait. Celle a qui j'ai fait don de mon âme, mon bien le plus précieux. Celle pour qui je déplacerai des montagnes, pour qui j'apporterai le ciel et les étoiles sur un plateau juste pour voir un sourire sur son visage délicat._

_Le temps passe vite ma très chère Isabella. (et je sais que tu as horreur que je t'appelle comme ça)Mais il me semblait nécessaire de coucher sur papier ces moments rares , comme sortis tout droit d'un rêve... _

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Alice._

* * *

><p>Alice posa le stylo plume et relut attentivement sa lettre, corrigeant les rares fautes d'orthographe qui s'y trouvait. Satisfaite, la belle vampire glissa la lettre dans une grande enveloppe et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Alice se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant sa compagne endormie, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et s'assit sur un rocking chair.<p>

Bella dormait sur le ventre, visage tourné vers Alice. Sa main gauche pendait hors du lit et la belle vampire sourit en la voyant ainsi, aussi belle et vulnérable. La voir ainsi lui donnait toujours autant envie de la protéger et Alice se dit que le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus devait se faire. Ne serai-ce parce qu'elle devait _ça_ à Bella.

Tout doucement, Alice se leva et s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme qui soupira de contentement en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la vampire. Alice sourit et resserra ses bras sur elle.

_Tu m'a apporté tellement de choses ma jolie Isabella... Un peu de légèreté dans ma vie et surtout, beaucoup d'amour._

* * *

><p>L'aube se lève et Alice n'a pas bougé de la nuit. Elle tient toujours Bella dans ses bras mais elle regarde la main gauche qui est posée sur son ventre. A son annulaire, une alliance. Alice a la même mais en voyant celle de sa compagne, cela revêt une autre signification. C'est le symbole d'une vie que Bella veut passer avec elle...<p>

- Joyeux anniversaire... murmura Alice en sentant Bella se réveiller.

- Bonjour. Murmura Bella d'une voix rauque. (sourit) Mon anniversaire n'est pas aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Répondit la belle vampire en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est le nôtre.

Bella réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire de nouveau.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait dix ans que nous sommes mariées. (soupire) J'avais oublié. Dit elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu m'en veux?

- Non. Dit Alice en se mettant sur le côté, face à la jeune femme. A dire vrai, je me doutait que tu allais oublier. (rit) C'est une des choses qui me font toujours autant craquer...

Alice effleura tout doucement les boucles brunes et l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'aimerai avoir un réveil comme ça tout les matins... murmura Bella contre ses lèvres.

- Parce que mes autres réveils ne te plaisent pas? Murmura la belle vampire avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s'accentua en voyant Bella rougir.

- Tu es un excellent réveil. Dit Bella en promenant sa main gauche sur le flanc de sa compagne. Qu'a tu fait de ta nuit?

- J'ai écrit.

- Tu me feras lire? Demanda la jeune femme en sachant qu'Alice allait lui répondre par la négative.

- Oui. Répondit Alice. (se lève, prend 11 grandes enveloppes et rejoint Bella) Dans chaque enveloppe, il y a 12 lettres qui correspondent à chaque mois de l'année. J'écrivait ces lettres quand tu dormais.

- Pourquoi je ne les lit que maintenant?

- C'est la part la plus intime de moi que je te donne. Répondit simplement la belle vampire. Ce n'est que le premier cadeau de la journée.

- Quel est le deuxième?

- Lit d'abord et tu verras ensuite.

* * *

><p>Adossée contre Alice qui la tenait dans ses bras, Bella lisait les lettres avec attention, émue par les mots employés par sa compagne. Mots tout simples qui évoquaient, pudiques et sensuels, tout l'amour que la belle vampire éprouvait pour sa belle humaine. La jeune femme, ayant fini de lire toutes les lettres, les déposa sur la table de nuit et se mit sur sa compagne. Alice voyait une larme couler sur la joue de Bella et, d'un doigt, en suivit le chemin.<p>

- Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Alice d'une voix douce.

- C'est beau ce que tu m'a écrit. Avoua Bella.

- Ce ne sont que des mots jolie Bella.

- Mais ce sont tes mots à toi. Ça me touche plus que tu ne pourrai l'imaginer.

Alice sourit et posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de sa compagne.

- Et quelle est la deuxième partie de ma surprise? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

- Te faire mienne. Répondit Alice d'une voix rauque. (m'embrasse) Pour l'éternité...

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez? Je sais que la fin laisse un peu à désirer alors, si jamais vous avez des idées pour une fin digne de ce nom, je suis preneuse!<em>

_A bientôt,_

_13_


End file.
